The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Numerous manual wheeled vehicles have been in use to assist in transporting materials from one place to another. The age old wheelbarrow is, of course, well known but doesn't employ leverage. Aside from transporting alone, however, loading onto and unloading of materials from a vehicle easily and with reduced stress and strain to the human body have required different approaches. This has been true for shoveling or plowing snow, including wet and heavy slushy snow.
Generally, there are two common types of snow shovels. One type involves lifting and throwing of the snow, and the other involves pushing of the snow like plowing. In general, snow shovels are typically sold by stores only during select periods of time (e.g., during winter, immediately after a snowfall, etc.) and must be stored. Additionally, a user will typically only use a snow shovel at select times and must store the snow shovel when not in use. Snow shovels, however, are typically irregular in shape and can often be difficult to easily store. And, while some snow shovels may include arrangements for collapsing or folding a portion of their structure or removing a long handle portion, existing structures often require considerable and often irregular storage arrangements.